


pining after your straight best friend but make it fashion : a guide by jung jaehyun

by jaeminsass



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Group Texting, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Insecure Lee Taeyong, Internalized Homophobia, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten Are Best Friends, M/M, Mark Lee & Lee Taeyong Are Siblings, Mother Hen Qian Kun, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, OT21 (NCT), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Protective Lee Taeyong, Soft Lee Taeyong, Texting, Tired Qian Kun, china line is fucking insane but what's new, groupchats, it's a mess, they're in high school what do you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminsass/pseuds/jaeminsass
Summary: skinny: why do i hear screaming coming from the parking lot?chaos two: dont panicaliens exist: it isn’t that big of a dealsecret chaos: we stole a guys tiressodium^2: and he’s a little upset about the “fuck you” we keyed into his hoodsatan: his poor mercedes :’)skinny:china line tamer:jeffrey:just dad:junguwu: oh my godot21 chat fic featuring panicked not actually straight taeyong and equally panicked and equally not straight xiaojun
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 45
Kudos: 274





	1. xiaojun joins the fuck pile

**Author's Note:**

> chat names :)
> 
> H E L L (ot21)
> 
> taeyong: skinny  
> taeil: moon man  
> johnny: just dad  
> yuta: everything's daijoubu  
> kun: china line tamer  
> dongyoung: rabbit boy  
> ten: perfect ten  
> jaehyun: jeffrey  
> winwin: loselose  
> jungwoo: junguwu  
> lucas: tree  
> mark: square  
> xiaojun: secret chaos  
> hendery: chaos two  
> renjun: aliens exist  
> jeno: has a crush on jaemin  
> haechan: satan  
> jaemin: sodium^2  
> yangyang: chaos one  
> chenle: dolphin skreE  
> jisung: fetus with a temper
> 
> be gay do crimes (china line)
> 
> kun: kun ma  
> ten: eleven  
> winwin: dong ke yi  
> lucas: LOUD  
> xiaojun: junnie  
> renjun: illuminati  
> yangyang: yangx2  
> chenle: baby uwu

**old men chat**

**Kun is online.**

Kun: uhhhh hey guys

Kun: not to sound the alarms, but

Kun: we’re getting a new china line member

Kun: he’s in the same vein as yangyang and hendery soo-

Kun: good luck.

**Yoonoh, Taeil and four others are online**

Yoonoh: what grade is he???

Johnny: shit

Johnny: is he like… AS bad as yangyang and kunhang??

Kun: china line has known him since we were all kids

Kun: gonna b a sophomore

Kun: and he’s not AS bad, he’s just

Kun: cautious

Kun: and will probably be better at hiding the evidence

Taeil: oh shit

Ten: we’re fucked

Ten: i can already feel the disturbance

Yoonoh: it’s china instinct

Dongyoung: ok but like

Dongyoung: the children haven't done anything TOO bad in a little while

Kun: chenle and renjun didn’t start anything ONLY because i bribed them

Yoonoh: im a little worried

Taeyong: how bad can it really be??

Ten: we need fresh blood anyways

Kun: Ten

Kun: it’s xiao dejun

Ten: oh shit lmao

Ten: we’re fucked

Taeil: we’ll all still love him tho >:(

Yoonoh: i vote new blood

Kun: i promise he normally wont start anything on his own

Kun: you just have to wait till hes with yang2 and kunhang

Taeyong: dont worry

Taeyong: i’m sure we can handle it :)

Taeyong: plus he's a new addition to our family :)

Ten: okay mom

Kun:

Kun: dont say I didnt warn you

**H E L L**

**skinny is online**

skinny: attention!!

**Johnny Suh, Jung Yooonoh, Moon Taeil and seventeen others are online.**

Lee Taeyong: as of today we are welcoming a new family member

chaos one: awww hell yeah

kun: language yangyang

chaos two: y’all arent even ready for this

aliens exist: none of yall are ready

square: new china line member??

satan: omg ive been waiting for this moment

satan: the underclassmen haven’t had any fun in a while

rabbit boy: you just set the chemistry lab on fire last month

satan:

satan: i maintain my statement

has a crush on jaemin: pls no, we aren’t ready

sodium^2: yes we are bring it on

china line tamer added Xiao De Jun to the chat

Xiao Dejun is online

Xiao Dejun: holy shit there’s a lot of you

china line tamer: welcome to hell

dolphin skreE: DEJUN GE

skinny: welcome to the family

jeffrey: wait have we even met this kid yet

just dad: welcome dude :)

junguwu: nice to meet you dejun :D

tree: AYO DEJUN FINALLY

chaos one:  **dejun :D**

chaos one:  **we’re abt to fuck this shit up**

chaos two: **meet us at mavis cafe before school and we’ll show u around**

aliens exist: chenle and i are coming too!!

tree: then count the rest of china line in!!

square: ur taking the rest of the underclassmen too >:(

satan: we wanna meet new mystery china boy

china line tamer: it’s begun

moon man: i can already see this ending badly 

moon man: but welcome dejun 

Xiao Dejun: thank you :)

skinny: aww he has manners

china line tamer: ik… that’s what makes him dangerous

**china line tamer changed Xiao Dejun’s nickname to secret chaos**

rabbit boy: he cant be as bad as ten when he first got here

perfect ten: bitch fight me

rabbit boy: you know im right

everything’s daijoubu: sicheng, can i still meet u at ur place??

loselose: sure hyung :) 

loselose: u can just come with to mavis

aliens exist:  **gay.**

perfect ten:  **gay.**

chaos one:  **pretty gay**

chaos two: **most likely gay**

secret chaos: **definitely gay**

dolphin skreE:  **the most gay**

tree: **super gay**

lose lose:  **i hate you all**

rabbit boy: i feel outnumbered

moon man: lets speak in a language we can all understand please

everything’s daijoubu: this is giving me a headache

china line tamer: just wait till you have to clean up after them

secret chaos: okay kun ma

chaos two: okay kun ma

chaos one: okay kun ma

rabbit boy: kUn mA

jeffrey: kun ma…

moon man: kun ma…?

skinny:... kun ma?

china line tamer: not a word.

secret chaos: can i get introductions please? 

secret chaos:  **let's start with the guy that knows sicheng ge**

chaos one: yuta hyung :)

chaos two: yuta hyung :)

loselose: i met him at the library while I was a sophomore

loselose: he basically carried me in chem lol

secret chaos: thanks for helping sicheng ge :)

chaos one: are you two close? :)

loselose: we’re friends, yeah 

everything’s daijoubu: kjhfdkahfifjohjofjncosadh

chaos two: interesting :)

loselose: eye-

just dad: why does it feel like those three are up to something????

china line tamer: because most of the time they are

china line tamer: id keep an eye on the three of them

jeffrey: the coordinated smiley faces are scaring me

skinny: we can do introductions after school

skinny: or if you want we can all meet during lunch

skinny: on me :)

sodium^@: YIS FREE LUNCH

square: awwww hell yeah

skinny: do u hv a preference dejun??

secret chaos: i’ll eat whatever :)

skinny: no pls u choose

skinny: its ur first day!

secret chaos: no rlly, i’ll eat whatever everyone else wants :)

chaos two: he means WHATEVER

loselose: yeah, the boy isnt picky

china line tamer: you could feed him dirt and he’d be okay with it

china line tamer: lets just go to mcdonalds

china line tamer: also from this point forward any grievances relating to yangyang kunhang dejun or all three of them can come to me

chaos one: unfair

chaos two: we’re angels

secret chaos: maybe not those two but im an angel ge

square: china line always seems so calm

square: then they attack

china line tamer: you have no idea

dolphin skreE: ge wdym we’re angels

fetus with a temper: no one belives a word you say chenle

dolphin skreE: get tf out before u get knocked tf out

dolphin skreE: also learn to spell u fetus

tetus with a temper: we’re literally the same age eye-

rabbit boy: okay doyoung mom says no bickering while we have a new baby 

secret chaos: kun said taeyong was the mom,,,,

rabbit boy: taeyong is the other mom but he’s too soft on the babies

perfect ten: what does that make me then

rabbit boy: alchoholic gay uncle

rabbit boy: and taeil’s the grandpa

perfect ten: i cant even drink yet eye-????

rabbit boy: shut up i know about u and taeyong's friday plans

**Ten --- > Lee Taeyong**

tennie: how tf

yongie: dont say anything oh my god

tennie: fuck

**H E L L**

perfect ten: wait

perfect ten: then that makes johnny the responcible gay uncle

rabbit boy: no johnny’s the suburban grill dad

perfect ten: b-but

rabbit bot: have you seen that man’s khaki collection???

perfect ten: …. ur right

perfect ten: i still love my suburban white boyfriend :)

just dad: then whats yoonoh??

rabbit boy: is anyone gonna comment on yoonoh???

china line tamer: nope

just dad: nope

perfect ten: nope

moon man: nope

skinny: huh?

perfect ten: nothing babie

perfect ten: ...yoonoh?? :)

jeffrey: 

jeffrey:

jeffrey:

perfect ten: he lived in america for four years guys

perfect ten: maybe his korean just isnt as good as it should b and he cant understand us

just dad: guys he lived in america

skinny: for four

rabbit boy: years

jeffrey: oh my god i hate you all

secret chaos: oh yeah i’ve been meaning to ask

secret chaos: aren’t y’all in like one big friendship orgy??

satan: we prefer the term fuck pile

satan: but yes

skinny: language

china line tamer: pls try not to make too big of a mess

chaos two: lol it’s ok kun ma we’ll clean up after ourselves

chaos one: the police wont be involved this time

dolphin skreE: we promise ge :)

jeffrey: what kind of wild shit does the china line get up to??

rabbit boy: should we be worried??

china line tamer: 

china line tamer: very

**be gay do crimes**

**kun ma, junnie and seven others are online.**

kun ma:  **i know the children are joining together**

kun ma:  **but PLEASE do not get those who do not yet know the horror of yangyang kunhang and dejun in the same room involved in things i’ll have to clean up later**

junnie:  **relaaaaaax ge, we’ll b gentle**

yangx2:  **we can’t make any promises**

henry with a d:  **relax gege**

eleven:  **i feel like dejun will be fine**

dong ke yi:  **its dumb and dumber two we hv to worry about**

baby uwu:  **we’ll all get along fine, dw kun gege :)**

kun ma:  **that’s what im worried about**

baby uwu:  **i’ll make sure nothing crazy happens**

kun ma:  **...**

dong ke yi:  **i dunno abt this**

LOUD: **i’ll be there too ge!**

kun ma:  **that’s ALSO what i’m worried about**

**H E L L**

**chaos one, chaos two, satan, and eight others are online.**

chaos one: do not be alarmed but

satan: we may have a small problem

**skinny, moon man and eight others are online**

china line tamer: i warned you


	2. taeyong does crime

**H E L L**

**chaos one, chaos two, satan, and eight others are online.**

chaos one: do not be alarmed but

satan: we may have a small problem

**skinny, moon man and eight others are online**

china line tamer: i warned you

china line tamer: i fucking warned you

skinny: what happened??

skinny:

skinny: why do i hear screaming coming from the parking lot?

chaos two: dont panic

aliens exist: it isn’t that big of a deal

secret chaos: we stole a guys tires

sodium^2: and he’s a little upset about the “fuck you” we keyed into his hood

satan: his poor mercedes :’)

skinny:

china line tamer:

jeffrey:

just dad: 

junguwu: oh my god

rabbit boy: wHHAT

rabbit boy: thats ILLEGAL

china line tamer:  **im not even surprised**

loselose: **i knew it**

**china line tamer: sicheng i thot i told u not to let them go off alone?????**

loselose: i got a little caught up

skinny: with??

loselose:

everything's daijoubu:

skinny:

skinny: ANYWAYS

secret chaos: we can explain

skinny: how dO YOU EXPLAIN-

tree: we were all just hanging out

tree: and like-

aliens exist: okay tldr

aliens exist: we heard a guy talking shit abt someone who’s name we wont specify in this gc

aliens exist: so someone who’s name i also can't disclose decided it would be funny to steal his tires and key his car

dolphin skreE: and ofc we were all in

sodium^2: i think we’re perfectly justified

chaos two: i second that

has a crush on jaemin: i third that

chaos one: i fourth that

satan: i fifth that

skinny: …

china line tamer: i warned you

china line tamer:  **who was it that suggested-?!?!?!**

chaos one:  **we’ll never tell**

secret chaos: **it's** **a secret**

skinny: …

skinny: where’s the tire?

chaos one:

chaos one: who’s gonna tell him?

chaos two: not it

secret chaos: not it

sodium^2: not it

has a crush on jaemin: not it

satan: not it

aliens exist: not it

tree: not it

fetus with a temper: not it

dolphin skreE: not it

skinny: mark.

square: no hyung :(((

square: i cant betray my fellow underclassmen like that

skinny: where’s the tire?

sodium^2: jisung you tell him

fetus with a temper: why me?????????

has a crush on jaemin: ur the youngest??

satan: he’ll b mad at u for less time

dolphin skreE: those who vote jisung say aye

sodium^2: aye

has a crush on jaemin: aye

square: aye

chaos one: aye

tree: aye

chaos two: aye

secret chaos: aye

aliens exist: aye

fetus with a temper: this is homophobia

skinny: jisung

skinny: where’s the tire??

fetus with a temper:

fetus with a temper: tires**

skinny: … 

skinny: oh my fucking god

rabbit boy: okay

rabbit boy: what the actual fuck

rabbit boy: who was this person shit talking

rabbit boy: and why did you find it so imperative that you needed to kEY HIS CAR

chaos one: underclassmen secret

sodium^2: sorry hyung

sodium^2: we rlly cant tell u that

satan: the things they said were really horrible

satan: plus

satan: ngl

satan: i think stealing a guys front tires and keying the hood of his car was a rlly nice bonding experience for xiaojun :)

china line tamer **: yangyang**

china line tamer:  **kunhang**

china line tamer:  **dejun**

china line tamer: **who was it**

secret chaos:  **dont you dare say it**

chaos two:  **my lips are sealed**

china line tamer:  **kunhang.**

chaos two:  **I CANT SAY GE**

chaos two **: IT WAS REALLY BAD IM SORRY**

china line tamer:  **then where’s the tire?**

skinny: tennie,,,,,, 

skinny: you’ve been very quiet

perfect ten:

perfect ten: I CANT SAY

skinny: tennie :(

perfect ten: i can’t betray china line :(

skinny: tennie :(((((((((

tree:  **DONT BREAK TEN GE**

chaos one:  **GE I STG DONT YOU DARE**

dolphin skreE:  **CHINA LINE DOESNT BETRAY EACH OTHER**

aliens exist: **ten ge nO**

skinny: tennie please :’(

perfect ten:

perfect ten: dejun and yangyang came and dropped off the tires in the practice room

secret chaos: fuckin snitch

chaos one: traitor

chaos two: i thought china line didn’t betray each other

skinny: okay

skinny: here’s what we’re gonna do

skinny: we’re returning those goddamn tires

skinny: children, you are going to apologize to the dude you stole them from

skinny: and we’re somehow gonna have to pay for the repairs to the car

chaos one: 

chaos two:

secret chaos:

sodium^2:

tree: 

has a crush on jaemin:

dolphin skreE:

satan:

**Lee Donghyuck ---- Lee Taeyong**

Lee Donghyuck: he was talking shit about mark

Lee Taeyong: 

Lee Taeyong: does he know it was you guys who stole them??

Lee Donghyuck: nope lol, he’s still yelling abt it in the parking lot

Lee Taeyong: security footage??

Lee Donghyuck: china line took care of it

Lee Taeyong: what about fingerprints??

Lee Donghyuck: also china line 

Lee Taeyong:

**H E L L**

skinny: so here’s what we’re gonna do

skinny: keep the tires where they are

skinny: im coming down now

skinny: i’ll let the children write whatever they want on the tires with paint ill grab from the art room

skinny: and then we’re going to be upstanding civilians and return the tires because we found them behind the school

skinny: and that will be that

jeffrey: that’s hot

rabbit boy: yong whAT

rabbit boy: alright

rabbit boy: yk what

rabbit boy: sure

china line tamer: im assuming china line took care of the evidence

tree: you know it

chaos one: we know not to leave fingerprints ;)

secret chaos: we arent amatures kun ma 

chaos two: we’ll burn the gloves

dolphin skreE:  **we love you kun ma!!!!**

china line tamer:  **love you too**

skinny: everyone meet in the practice room in five

skinny: after i drop off the paint i’ll head up to the parking lot and let you know when is a good time to bring the tires up

skinny: jaehyun come with me

**Jung Yoonoh ---- > Kim Dongyoung**

Jung Jaehyun: AK HDLWHDKSHDKEBDJEBEN FUCKFUCKFUCKFUFKCJ

Kim Dongyoung: jesus christ.

**H E L L**

jeffrey: okay :)

rabbit boy: why jeffrey??????????

skinny: the teachers all love him

skinny: they wont suspect him if we get caught O-O

jeffrey: alright, heading your way now

skinny: pls don't tell me this going to be a regular thing?

china line tamer: 

china line tamer: yes.

**skinny, jeffrey, just dad and eighteen others are offline**

  
  



	3. chenle has a crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's kinda shorter than the others, but i wanted to get a chapter up tonight. lmk if there's any errors, i was kinda distracted while editing :)

**H E L L**

**skinny, jeffrey, perfect ten and eighteen others are online.**

jeffrey: i cant believe we got away with that

jeffrey: weirdly enough taeyong’s really good at lying

perfect ten: no

perfect ten: the two of you combined are just like

perfect child: the golden children of this school

just dad: tru

skinny: that’s not true????

moon man: oh please

moon man: either one of you could murder someone infront of the entire school and the teachers would still love you

skinny: ok i understand jaehyun

jeffrey: oh pls taeyong

jeffrey: u gotta give urself more credit

jeffrey: mr perfect 

perfect ten: mhmmm ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

jeffrey: oh pls

jeffrey: you gonna disagree with me??

perfect ten: lmao no

skinny: skdjhdkjhdfk stop im blushing o/////o

skinny: but in other news

skinny: children.

sodium^2: hehehehehe

chaos one: hahahahaahahhiiiiiii

satan: hiiiii taeyong hyung~~~~~~

skinny: i understand someone was saying bad things about one of our friends

skinny: but next time it happens

skinny: just tell me

skinny: ill handle it  (◡‿◡✿)

just dad: well damn...

satan: that’s terrifying holy fuck

has a crush on jaemin: don’t cross taeyong hyung

secret chaos: noted

jeffrey: that’s hot

perfect ten: whAT

jeffrey: y’all hear summ?

**Lee Taeyong ------ > Lee Donghyuck**

**Lee Taeyong and Lee Donghyuck are online.**

Taeyong: What was the guy's name??

Lee Donghyuck: you aren’t gonna kill him are you??

Lee Taeyong: dont b silly hyuck

Lee Taeyong: it’s just for future reference

Lee Donghyuck: it was park juhyeon

Lee Donghyuck: senior

Lee Donghyuck: he’s in johnny’s math period i think

Lee Taeyong: thanks :)

**Lee Taeyong and Lee Donghyuck are offline.**

**Mark Lee ------- > Lee Donghyuck**

**Markie is online.**

Markie: hey hyuck???

**Hyuckie is online**

Hyuckie: sup

Markie: thanks for standing up for me

Markie: but can we not tell Taeyong hyung what happened??

Hyuckie: mark

Hyuckie: ik u can take being called all that shit

Hyuckie: but if he crosses u again u hv to tell ur hyung

Markie: ik ik

Markie: i just dont wanna worry Taeyong hyung

Markie: he’s already under a lot of pressure

Hyuckie: he’d want to help you though

Hyuckie: ur his little brother

Markie: ik

Markie: thanks again

Hyuckie: always :)

**Markie and Hyuckie are offline**

**H E L L**

fetus with a temper: ok but is no one gonna talk about how quick china line was able to take off those tires???

square: tru

square: it took them like less than ten minutes

chaos one: sorry lol

chaos one: trade secret

rabbit boy: and what exactly is your trade?

china line tamer: absolute fucking chaos

just dad: new note

just dad: dont cross taeyong or china line

moon man: is this what it’s going to be like every day now that dejun’s here???

secret chaos: i’ll try and contain dumb and dumber

loselose: no you wont

loselose: you just do whatever theyre doing

secret chaos: i will never confirm nor deny those statements

chaos one: junnie loves us

chaos two: tru tru

chaos two: he doesnt have the heart to say no

secret chaos: more like i dont have the will to try and stop you 

perfect ten: let’s just try and chill 

perfect ten: we wouldn’t want two incidents within the same day

dolphinskreE: so ur saying….

aliens exist: tomorrow.

perfect ten: …. god dammit

skinny, just dad, perfect ten and eighteen others are offline

  
  


**UNDERCLASSMEN**

**morkle, full sun, jenofun and nine others are online**

injunnie: so what are we doing tomorrow?

full sun: i was thinking mall afterschool???

morkle: im down :)

cutiecutecute: oOOh sounds fun :)

FIGHTING HAEYADWAE: ill come too!!!!!!

coffee addict: i’ll come

jenofun: me too!

prince eric: me, yang2 and junnie r in 

china maknae: oooh sounds fun!! count me and jisung in

actual maknae: i never said i was even free?? i have plans to meet with my teacher for extra help tmr :/

injunnie: since when have you cared about ur grades??

prince eric: ^^^

china maknae: jisungie :(((

china maknae: pls come???

actual maknae: 

actual maknae: i’ll cancel 

china maknae: :)

new blood:  **wow.**

nein: **ikr**

china maknae:  **heheheehe shut UP**

cutiecutecute: just for confirmation we’re not doing anything

cutiecutecute: illegal at the mall

cutiecutecute: right??

morkle: i second that question

new blood: please

new blood: i wouldn’t let them do anything else illegal

new blood: at least

new blood: i’ll try

morkle: yeah, i dont want to hear it from taeyong hyung

nein: btw mark ur brother’s actually rlly scary when he wants to be

jenofun: tru

jenofun: we only see the soft cute uwu baby side of him 

jenofun: sometimes i forget he threatened to break donghyuck’s knee caps after that fight you had in seventh grade

morkle: hE WHAT

jenofun: whoops wasn’t supposed to mention that lol k bye

full sun: oh my god jeno

**full sun, morkle, coffee addict and nine others are offline**

**be gay do crimes**

**yangx2, henry with a d and junnie are online**

yangx2: CHENLE HAS A CRUSH

**kun ma, dong ke yi, illuminati and three others are online**

baby uwu:  **I DO NOT**

kun ma:  **i fuckin knew it**

dong ke yi:  **it’s kind of obvious????**

baby uwu:  **oh SHUT UP GE**

baby uwu:  **WHAT ABOUT YOU AND YUTA**

dong ke yi:  **hahahaa moving on**

illuminati:  **yeah ngl chenle ur a little obvious**

LOUD:  **what the fuck JISUNG?!?!?!**

eleven:  **okay so apparently not THAT obvious**

LOUD:  **okay jk chenle its pretty obvious ur both whipped**

baby uwu:  **i mean**

baby uwu:  **:((((((**

kun ma:  **before anything continues i’d like to remind everyone**

kun ma:  **what is said in china line chat stays in china line chat**

kun ma:  **you may continue**

baby uwu:  **thanks kun ge :)**

baby uwu: **anyways like**

baby uwu:  **we’re best friends**

baby uwu:  **we have been since preschool**

baby uwu:  **just because i have a massive crush on him doesnt mean he feels the same way**

baby uwu:  **i dont wanna jeopardize our friendship just cuz i have a little crush**

baby uwu:  **plus jisung is like super cool and all of the popular kids r friends with him**

baby uwu:  **i’m not good enough for him :(((**

junnie:  **imma stop you right there**

illuminati:  **chenle shut the fuck up**

henry with a d:  **you are the cutest most amazing most wonderful super cool person ever**

kun ma:  **you’re my child how could you not be**

dong ke yi:  **if jisung can’t see how amazing you are then he isn’t worth it**

yangx2:  **period sis**

baby uwu:  **:’)**

baby uwu: **okay im off to cry now thanks**

**baby uwu is offline**

henry with a d:  **dejun, yang2 and i got the snacks**

LOUD:  **i’ll bring my switch**

kun ma:  **i’ll bring sicheng and renjun**

**kun ma, LOUD, dong ke yi and four others are offline.**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll try and update every other day :) stay safe everyone!


	4. donghyuck doesn't get head

the mall was crowded on friday, filled to the brim with high schoolers and bitches donghyuck didn’t particularly like. though he normally adored the mall, he stuck to his group of friends instead of running from window to window like he normally would. he felt more comfortable squished between jaemin and jeno as the two bickered over whatever they deemed so important, occasionally contributing a snarky comment or sassy quip to keep the other two from tackling each other to the floor.

with the addition of dejun, the china line had grown more rambunctious. while their new friend seemed on the calmer, quieter side, that only seemed to make yangyang and hendery louder (if that was even possible), as if to make up for dejun’s silence. donghyuck wasn’t complaining, though. he already liked dejun, and his perceived calm nature hid the devil that had suggested keying park juhyeon’s car first, though yangyang had been the one to suggest the tires . to say donghyuck respected the boy's initiative was an understatement. 

as their group of twelve screeched their way through the mall, donghyuck paused in front of a relatively small store. in the window there was a hoodie, not anything particularly special about it besides the big words printed across the front in pink, blocky english in a sort of neon 80s style. donghyuck tried to read them, but eventually gave up as a shoulder bumped against his.

“that’s pretty cool,” mark said, his eyebrows raising slightly, “you want it?’ he turned to donghyuck, eyes wide in question. donghyuck felt his cheeks heat up. from behind mark, he could see renjun, jisung and jungwoo making kissy faces. resisting the urge to flip the little fuckers off, he instead said,

“can you even afford it?”

mark snorted, nudging his shoulder into donghyucks.

“taeyong hyung gave me two hundred thousand won to spend.” mark smirked, "i'm sure we'll be fine." he grabbed donghyuck’s wrist and pulled him into the store. mark looked over his shoulder at their questioning friends, who all immediately stopped puckering their lips and makings hearts with their arms.

“we’ll meet you at the food court!” mark called, jaemin rolling his eyes but nodding while hendery winked at donghyuck. donghyuck waited till mark had turned around before flipping him off. 

“you don’t have to buy me anything,” donghyuck tried, “i have money.”

“i wanna buy it for you.” mark said simply, the two making their way through racks of clothing. donghyuck couldn’t help but be hyper aware of mark's hand still grasped firmly around his wrist.

the two made it out eventually, a plastic shopping bag in donghyucks arms. mark had purchased his own sweatshirt, the same one but with blue font instead of pink.

“i can pay you back.” donghyuck insisted as the two approached the food court.

“dude. you can pay me back by holding the bag.” mark said simply, rushing away to slide himself into the booth next to hendery, but not before raising his eyebrow at lucas and jungwoo both sharing a seat. yangyang stood, slinging his arm over donghyuck’s shoulder.

“please tell me you got dicked down in the dressing room.” yangyang hissed into his ear. 

“i wish.” donghyuck muttered back, shoving yangyang off him to sit next to renjun. yangyang groaned in mock hurt, cackling all the same. he said something in mandarin, something donghyuck assumed equated to “ **no dick today bros"** , the present china line members making faces and cackling quietly amongst themselves. donghyuck only rolled his eyes.

“i hate it when you guys do that.” jeno muttered. “it’s like a whole secret fucking society we can’t understand.”

“it’s nothing bad, i promise.” dejun reassured, smiling a little too sweetly. yangyang and hendery both said something in mandarin at the same time, to which dejun only shrugged.

“translation.” jisung demanded.

“sorry, china line doesn’t spill secrets.” chenle said, the rest of china line nodding solemnly in what seemed like practiced unison.

“uhhh, hey guys?” jungwoo spoke up, craning his neck to see across the food court and smacking lucas's arm excitedly. “isn’t that yuta and sicheng hyung?”

“don’t be so obvious!” mark hissed as twelve heads simultaneously craned to look at a blond head of hair next to a cherry red one, both sharing a table and sipping on boba.

“holy shit, that is them.” yukhei said, a little too loudly. the rest of the table shushed them over excited boy, narrowing their eyes and whipping out their phones.

**be gay do crimes**

**junnie, yangx2, henry with a d and three others are online**

yangx2: **SICHENG GE HAS A BOYFRIEND**

henry with a d: **SICHENG GE HAS A BOYFRIEND**

LOUD: **YEAH SICHENG GE GET THAT DICK**

baby uwu: **SICHENG GE IS DATING YUTA**

junnie: **figures he’s the first one to get a date**

illuminati: **the lord is mysterious**

junnie: **indeed**

henry with a d: @kun ma

henry with a d: @kun ma

henry with a d: @kun ma

henry with a d: @kun ma

henry with a d: @kun ma

henry with a d: @kun ma

henry with a d: @kun ma

henry with a d: @kun ma

henry with a d: @kun ma

henry with a d: @kun ma

henry with a d: @kun ma

henry with a d: @kun ma

**kun ma is online**

kun ma: **w H A T**

kun ma: **wait**

kun ma: **I FUCKING KNEW IT**

dong ke yi **is online**

dong ke yi: **oH MY GOD N O**

dong ke yi:

dong ke yi: **wait**

dong ke yi: **HOW DO YOU KNOW IM WITH YUTA**

junnie: **we have eyes everywhere**

yangx2: **better watch yo ass**

kun ma: **what’re you doing together if you aren’t on a date????**

dong ke yi: **we’re just**

dong ke yi: **hanging out**

henry with a d: **mmhmm**

junnie: **mmhmm**

yangx2: **mmhmm**

dong ke yi: **look up from your phones fuckers**

**dong ke yi is offline**

baby uwu: **HES COMING FOR US**

donghyuck raised his eyebrows as sicheng stood from the table, smiling cutely at yuta and shoving his phone into his back pocket. yuta looked confused, but smiled anyways, his eyes practically shooting hearts at the other. he looked away from the two just in time to hear yangyang screech in mandarin, the china line gathering their things and saying their goodbyes. he looked up to see sicheng heading towards the table, expression scary calm and eyes locked onto the youngest of the china line.

“RUN!” the rest of their group watched confused as all the chinese members booked it from the table, scrambling out of the food court as fast as possible, screaming at each other in scattered mandarin and cantonese. jaemin raised his eyebrows, the rest of their table looked equally as shocked as sicheng booked it after them. yuta had shuffled to the side of their table.

“any idea what that was about?” yuta asked, eyes still wide with what donghyuck knew was puppy love.

“no fucking clue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapters have lowkey been getting shorter, ap exams r coming like, NEXT WEEK so i'll try to prewrite to keep my schedule, but i can't make promises :'). anyyyyways this isn't going to be a pure chat fic, i'm gonna sprinkle in some actual narrative writing here and there just to keep things kinda natural and fluid. I don't have that much experience writing in this sort of fanfic-ish style, so lmk if you like it or not :)


	5. yuta gets head

**H E L L**

**loselose is online**

loselose: if anyone sees yang2, kunhang, dejun, renjun or lucas tell me.

**skinny, jeffrey, just dad and five others are online.**

rabbit boy: why

skinny: is something wrong??

perfect ten: what’d they do this time

**china line tamer is online**

china line tamer is online: sicheng

china line tamer: please don’t kill the children

loselose: no promises

chaos one: YOU FORGOT CHENLE

loselose: i didn’t forget him

**loselose is offline**

rabbit boy: oh-

chaos two: CHENLE N O

secret chaos: rest in peace chenle

secret chaos: the china maknae will be missed…

just dad: is this why i saw sicheng hauling chenle out of his trunk??

china line tamer: you what

rabbit boy: and you didn’t question seeing a child being unloaded from a trunk

just dad: in my defense

just dad: i don’t question anything the china line does

skinny: same

jeffrey: same

china line tamer:

china line tamer: okay fair enough

jeffrey: go do ur job china line ring master

**china line tamer, jeffrey, skinny and six others are offline**

**be gay do crimes**

**baby uwu is online**

baby uwu: **I GOTSADS AWAERY**

baby uwu: **SOMEONREWSE HEASLP MW**

baby uwu: **I ESACSAEPED**

baby uwu: **PLSAEFSE**

**kun ma, dong ke yi, eleven and five others are online.**

henry with a d: **HE ISNT DEAD**

illuminati: **CHENLE BAOBEI YOURE ALIVE**

baby uwu: **BAERLYW**

baby uwu: **ok im hiding**

baby uwu: **holy shit**

baby uwu: **in other news don’t fuck with sicheng ge**

junnie: **what’d he even do??**

baby uwu:

baby uwu: **i don wanna talk about it**

dong ke yi: **ANY** **of you say A WORD to yuta**

dong ke yi: **i will personally END you**

yangx2:

yangx2: **anyways that reminds me**

yangx2: **did u give him head??**

LOUD: **this is information we need to know**

eleven: **as china line**

eleven: **we’ll keep it to ourselves**

henry with a d: **but as china line we also need to know**

dong ke yi:

junnie: **it’s for science, we swear**

babie uwu: **we won’t tell, i promiseeeeeeee**

dong ke yi: **guys.**

dong ke yi: **stop.**

eleven: **alright alright**

eleven: **but**

eleven: **from one slut to another…**

eleven:( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

LOUD: **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

henry with a d: **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

junnie: **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

yangx2: **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

illuminati: **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

babie uwu: **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

eleven: **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

illuminati: **for science**

kun ma: **guys stop**

kun ma: **ur making him uncomfortable**

dong ke yi: **thanks ge**

kun ma:

kun ma: **but did you tho?????**

dong ke yi:

dong ke yi: **oh my god**

dong ke yi: **maybe i gave yuta head**

dong ke yi: **maybe i didnt**

dong ke yi: **alright?????**

yangx2:

junnie:

henry with a d:

LOUD

babie uwu:

illuminati:

eleven:

kun ma: **oh my god**

junnie: **holy shit you gave him head**

henry with a d: **LETS GO SICHENG GE**

yangx2: **AYOOOOO GEGE**

babie uwu: **GE COMING IN C LU T C H**

LOUD: **GET THAT DICK BOY LETS GOOOOO**

yangx2: **wait.**

henry with a d: **ur thinking what im thinking too right**

junnie: **yup.**

eleven: **wait**

eleven: **sicheng**

eleven: **weren’t you guys all…**

eleven: **…**

junnie: **yup**

henry with a d: **mmhmm ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

yangx2: **didn’t know u were into that gege**

eleven:

eleven: **YOU GAVE NAKAMOTO YUTA HEAD**

eleven: **AT THE M A L L**

kun ma: **OH MY GOD SICHENG AT THE MALL?! >!?!?!>@<!?@**

eleven: **IM SO PROUD**

eleven: **MY LITTLE SLUT IS GROWING UP :’)**

dong ke yi: **IT WAS THE HEAT OF TH E JMOMETNT OKAY!?!?!?!?**

dong ke yi: **THE DRSSDING ROOM WAS SMALL ANDS WE RHASD TO SHARE**

eleven: **HoLY SHIT AHAHAHAHAHAJHCAJDCJD**

kun ma: **YTIAOUGVAE QNAKEATMOTO YUTA HEAD IN A DREAANDESSS ING TROOM**

LOUD: **SICHEWNG GE OH MY GODF**

illuminati: **GEGE HOLYB SHITJKASBNDKAHDKAHD**

yangx2: **THTIS KEEPS HGETTING BETTER HOLZYA SHIT**

kun ma: **okay but real talk**

kun ma: **how u feeling cuz like**

kun ma: **i’ve seen yuta’s dick before its fucking massive**

LOUD: **YOU HAVE?????**

yangx2: **you have???**

junnie: **you have…?**

henry with a d: **you have?**

illuminati: **you guys haven’t??**

babie uwu: **what-**

eleven: **same lmao that shits huge**

kun ma: **how’s ur jaw doing sweetie??**

eleven: **that’s not the most pressing issue**

eleven: **sicheng ik u have a strong as fuck gag reflex**

eleven: **hows ur fucking throat???**

yangx2: **literally ;)**

dong ke yi: **both hurt like a bitch**

dong ke yi: **but for your information**

dong ke yi: **i took it like a champ.**

eleven **: ugh yes queen**

yangx2: **did he cum tho**

dong ke yi:

henry with a d: **and most importantly…**

junnie: **did you swallow?**

illuminati: **spitters are quitters sicheng ge**

dong ke yi:

dong ke yi: **ofc i swallowed we were in a dressing room what was i supposed to do just spit it onto the ground and let someone else find my spit cum puddle????**

kun ma: **okay ew too graphic**

babie uwu: **oh my god this is too much for my little innocent ears**

illuminati: **chenle shut up**

babie uwu: **shutting**

eleven: **…**

eleven: **yk what i don’t even want to know**

eleven: **im just proud sicheng finally got dick**

kun ma: **i dont wanna say we’re proud of you???**

kun ma: **but something along the lines of proud**

eleven: **idk what ur talking abt im hella proud**

henry with a d: **me too**

junnie: **me three**

yangx2: **me four**

babie uwu: **me five!**

illuminati: **me six!!**

LOUD: **ME SEVEN**

dong ke yi: **thank you :)**

dong ke yi: **i just hope it goes somewhere from here :’)**

kun ma: **awwww dw lil babie**

eleven: **yuta isn’t a dick, he’s liked u since u transferred here in freshman year**

dong ke yi: **i hope ur right :((**

**Nakamoto Yuta created a chatroom**

**Nakamoto Yuta added Qian Kun, Wong Yukhei,** **Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul and five others to the chat**

**Nakamoto Yuta named the chat room please help me ask sicheng out im very scared**

Nakamoto Yuta: i have gathered you all here today

Nakamoto Yuta: because i need your help

Nakamoto Yuta: before you go all protective china line on me ik you’ve all known sicheng since before he moved to korea

Nakamoto Yuta: i’ve been friends with you all since forever, but you know sicheng best

Nakamoto Yuta: he’s literally the sweetest cutest most amazing human being i know and i wanna ask him out in a way that he deserves

Nakamoto Yuta: so please please please please please help me

Qian Kun: aww this is so sweet

Qian Kun: of course we’ll help you

Qian Kun: right guys?

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul : right :)

Wong Kunhang:

Wong Yukhei:

Liu Yangyang:

Xiao Dejun:

Zhong Chenle:

Huang Renjun: **so who’s gonna tell him we all know he had his dick down ge’s throat less than two hours ago**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u liked it LOL. my uploading will probs slow down next week due to AP testing, and i probs won't upload on the days im testing, but i'll try and prewrite so i can keep up the schedule :) comments and such are appreciated. in the next chapters we'll kinda close in on sicheng and yuta, and the focus will shift back to ot21. i just wanted to have at least one established couple before i start writing more pining and angst and stuff LOL. i keep forgetting to mention lol but this isn't beta'd, so if you find any errors pls lmk :)


	6. sicheng meets kevin

**Nakamoto Yuta created a chatroom**

**Nakamoto Yuta added Qian Kun, Wong Yukhei,** **Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul and five others to the chat**

**Nakamoto Yuta named the chat room please help me ask sicheng out im very scared**

Nakamoto Yuta: i have gathered you all here today

Nakamoto Yuta: because i need help

Nakamoto Yuta: before you go all protective china line on me ik you’ve all known sicheng since before he moved to korea

Nakamoto Yuta: i’ve been friends with you all since forever, but you know sicheng best

Nakamoto Yuta: he’s literally the sweetest cutest most amazing person i know and i wanna ask him out in a way that he deserves

Nakamoto Yuta: so please please please please please help me

**Qian Kun, Liu Yangyang, Wong Kunhang and five others are online**

Qian Kun: aww this is so sweet

Qian Kun: of course we’ll help you

Qian Kun: right guys?

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul: right :)

Wong Kunhang:

Wong Yukhei:

Liu Yangyang:

Xiao Dejun:

Zhong Chenle:

Huang Renjun: **so who’s gonna tell him we know he had his dick down ge’s throat less than two hours ago**

Qian Kun: **no one.**

Nakamoto Yuta:

Nakamoto Yuta: what’d he say

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul: dw abt it

Liu Yangyang: we’d love to help u ask out ge lol

Liu Yangyang: we’ve been waiting for this since like

Liu Yangyang: you two met

Nakamoto Yuta: wait rlly??

Nakamoto Yuta: but im not even sure if he likes me back :(

Wong Kunhang: **is he serious??**

Xiao Dejun: **oh my god he’s stupid**

Nakamoto Yuta: omg pls stop with the chinese

Nakamoto Yuta: if u hv something bad to say I’d rather know what it was instead of u guys talking behind my back

Qian Kun:

Zhong Chenle: don’t worry about it Yuta ge :)

Zhong Chenle: we wanna help u!!

Nakamoto Yuta: ok but seriously

Nakamoto Yuta: you guys hv to tell me if he likes me

Nakamoto Yuta: I don’t wanna look stupid or make things awkward

Liu Yangyang: oh my gOD hyung

Liu Yangyang: none of us wanted to say it

Liu Yangyang: but…

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul: yuta

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul: sicheng doesn’t give blow jobs to just anybody

Nakamoto Yuta:

Nakamoto Yuta:

Nakamoto Yuta: gns

Qian Kun: what they’re TRYING to say

Qian Kun: is that sicheng definitely likes u

Xiao Dejun: definitely

Nakamoto Yuta: alright alright

Nakamoto Yuta: how do you guys even know abt that

Wong Yukhei: china line knows all

Huang Renjun: we have shit on everyone, ur not special

Nakamoto Yuta: scary

Nakamoto Yuta: but okay

Nakamoto Yuta: so how should i do this??

———

yuta wrung his hands nervously, sweat already causing them to become clammy and gross. he had yet to knock on sicheng’s apartment door, instead lingering in the hallway and contemplating his life decisions. the china line had been blowing up the chat with encouraging messages, but he chose to mute his phone in favor letting his thoughts stress him out. kun had said that sicheng should be home around now. after having finished with dance practice and the such, the exchange student should have come back to his rented apartment around six. it was now six thirty, and yuta held his hand over the door hesitantly. beside him was a plant, a small philodendron meant to be hung from the ceiling or placed on a wall so that it’s leaves could grow downwards.

yuta had always wanted to get sicheng a plant. he’d been toying with the idea since forever, and china lina seemed to like it.

sicheng lived alone. while kun had offered many times to let the other stay in his apartment with the other, youngest china line members, sicheng insisted that he was okay. yuta wanted to get sicheng a little friend to keep him company in his empty apartment.

he felt his confidence suddenly run cold as his hand hovered over the door. sicheng was probably busy, or asleep. yuta knew how tiring the younger’s schedule could be. he didn’t want to be a bother, especially if the other was studying. he picked up the small plant pot dejectedly before turning around, prepared to head back to his own sad little apartment.

“yuta?”

yuta shrieked, whipping around and knocking his elbow into the wall, almost dropping the plant. sicheng stood in the stairwell, looking confused but also concerned, a one xiao dejun behind him. yuta made brief eye contact with dejun before the younger scurried off back down the stairwell

“he-heeeeey~!” yuta said shakily, clutching the plant to his chest like his life depended on it. “what-what’s up sicheng? i thought you would be ho-home by now” sicheng raised an eyebrow.

“i ran into dejun on my way back,” sicheng said, “he asked if i would buy him for boba so i did.” yuta nodded, gulping. sicheng glanced back to look for his younger friend, only to find no one behind him. confused, he turned back to yuta. “why do you have a plant.”

“we-well…” yuta steeled his nerves. he made a mental note to kick dejun’s ass later before holding out the plant. “it’s for you.”

"for me?” sicheng’s eyes went wide, his mouth parting cutely. he hesitantly took the plant, a sort of fondness taking over his expression. yuta felt all the blood in his body rush to his cheeks. sicheng handled the plant like one might a new born baby, cradling it in his hands and looking at it with wide, pretty pretty eyes that sparkled with adoration.

“i figured you probably get lonely, you know, living by yourself,” yuta mumbled, his face heating up as he watched sicheng inspect the plant, “i wanted to get u something to keep you company, like a little friend.” sicheng looked up suddenly, meeting yuta’s eyes. even though his heart felt like it was about to spontaneously combust, yuta found himself unable to look away. sicheng smiled then, his eyes looking slightly glossy as a small chuckled bubbled from his chest. he gingerly held the plant in one hand, wrapping his arms around yuta and squeezing him tight. yuta found himself squeezing back, with just as much force.

“thank you, hyung.” sicheng muttered, yuta feeling the other boy’s smile on his shoulder. “i love it.”

“his name is kevin.” yuta said, sicheng pulling back to giggle. yuta smiled, satisfied. sicheng’s laugh was the cutest thing in the whole world.

“so,” sicheng began, “did you really come all the way to my apartment just to give me kevin?”

“we-well, actually…” yuta hesitantly took sicheng’s free hand in his own, “if you aren’t busy on sunday, i was wondering if you wanted to go to that new cafe down the street. on like, you know… a date?” sicheng’s mouth dropped open in a cute little o. yuta panicked. “i know how much you like tea, and apparently they have amazing boba, so you know, if you’re up for it? i heard it’s apparently a really popular chain in china so I thought maybe it would remind you of home?? oh geez, you know what- i shouldn’t have- im sorry, i probably-“

“yuta hyung,” sicheng stopped him, his cheeks equally as red. “i’d love to.”

————

**please help me ask sicheng out im very scared**

**Nakamoto Yuta is online**

Nakamoto Yuta: he said yes :D

**Qian Kun, Liu Yangyang, Wong Yukhei and five others are online**

Qian Kun: congrats!

Liu Yangyang: omg yes queen

Wong Kunhang: lets get it hyung

Wong Yukhei: CONGRATS HYUNG

Zhong Chenle: WE KNEW YOU COULD DO IT

Huang Renjun: congratulations!!!!!

Xiao Dejun: awwww congrats :)

Xiao Dejun: are you guys official yet???

Nakamoto Yuta: not yet

Nakamoto Yuta: sicheng and i both agreed to go on a date first before we rush into anything

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul: i mean he’s already sucked ur dick so

Qian Kun:ten-

Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul: im just sayin

Nakamoto Yuta: kjcksjfkpwehfIROHEGV

Nakamoto Yuta: we’re taking things slow!!!

Nakamoto Yuta: ik sicheng isn’t very open with his emotions so I wanna make sure he’s comfortable

Zhong Chenle: awww that’s sweet :’)

Huang Renjun: treat him right or we’ll end u >:(

Nakamoto Yuta: OFC!!

Nakamoto Yuta: btw

Nakamoto Yuta: dejun.

Xiao Dejun: ahahahahaha gotta blast

**Xiao Dejun is offline**

**be gay do crimes**

dong ke yi is online

dong ke yi: **i think im in love**

**kun ma, baby uwu, illuminati and five others are online**.

kun ma: **with yuta?**

baby uwu: **what’d he do??**

dong ke yi: **he got me a plant :)**

dong ke yi: **he said it was to keep me company since i live alone :))))))))))**

dong ke yi: **he’s so sweet i stg i almost started crying**

dong ke yi: **his name is kevin :')**

junnie: **awwww that’s adorable :)**

yangx2: **congrats gege :)**

eleven: **ugh yes congrats queen**

loud: **congrats ge!!!!**

henry with a d: **we’re happy for you :)**

illuminati: **so are you guys going out on a date???**

dong ke yi: **yeah, on sunday**

dong ke yi: **kdsjksjflkdjf im so excited i think im gonna die**

**team rocket**

**jessie, james and meowth are online.**

james: **the plan went perfectly**

jessie: **lmao good job junnie**

jessie: **yang2 thot u were gonna fail**

meowth: **DID NOT**

meowth: **i was just preparing in case of an emergency**

james: **sure**

james: **anyways i think yuta hyung is gonna kill me**

james: **the sacrifices i make for ge’s love life**

jessie: **ok but was he gonna pussy out??**

james: **big time**

james: **i was lucky i got there when i did or else hyung wouldve totally run away**

meowth: **god we are such good friends.**

**wong kunhang ——— > liu yangyang**

**hendery and yangie are online.**

hendery: **am i the only one who find the fact that junnie went out his way for sicheng ge’s love life**

hendery: **like**

hendery: **insanely** **cute??**

yangie: **ik right???**

yangie: **pls it’s adorable**

hendery: **ok but real question**

hendery: **is junnie gay???**

yangie: **no fucking clue**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think im gonna take it a little slower with renjun jeno and jaemin's relationship and hendery yang2 and jun. im not exactly sure how to write polyamory but i'll try my best :). sicheng and yuta were just the two i had to most ideas for. hope you liked it :)


	7. jaehyun has no idea what he's doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi lol. im not too happy with this chapter but i wanted to get it out before ap's destroyed my ass. im gonna try and get some prewriting done so i can still post while exams are happening, but idk. hopefully i can keep up :'). anyways thank you for reading!!!!

**H E L L**

**rabbit boy is online.**

rabbit boy: im going to LOSE MY MARBLES

**skinny, jeffrey, moon man and fifteen others are online**

satan: lol sucks

sodium^2: bye lmao

square: what’s wrong hyung?????

rabbit boy: thank you mark and mark only

rabbit boy: my favorite child

dolphin skreE: hey :(((((

rabbit boy: anways

rabbit boy: someone wanna tell me why yuta and sicheng are sitting in that cute new boba cafe

rabbit boy: together

rabbit boy: might i add looking CUTE AS FUCK?!?!!

skinny: awwww i wanted to go there

skinny: i heard they have really good milk teas

jeffrey: lets go on monday then yong

jeffrey: my treat :)

skinny: YES PLS

moon man: jesus mother mary christ

just dad: someone stab me

perfect ten: heehheheheehmehehe

jeffrey: what?

moon man: nothing

rabbit boy: someone wanna explain???????

aliens exist: **cover!!!**

chaos one: they’re just waiting for us

chaos two: the rest of china line is meeting up with them in a bit

secret chaos: **nice**

chaos two: **ikr**

china line tamer: **jesus**

has a crush on jaemin: i wanna try :(((((

sodium^2: me too :((

sodium^2: i heard they hv a rlly good iced coffee slush

has a crush on jaemin: no coffee for you

has a crush on jaemin: u need to work down to two cups a day

sodium^2: :(((((((((((((((((((

satan: yeah wait i wanna try it too

square: me too

fetus with a temper: me three

junguwu: me four :D

skinny: how about we all go on monday :)

jeffrey:

rabbit boy: WHE E ZI NG

perfect ten: kAJSNDKAJDKJSHFKA

jeffrey: anyways

dolphin skreE: it’ll be fun to hang out with everyone as a group :D

fetus with a temper: do they even have room for twenty one people??

skinny: we’ll make it work

**kim dongyoung ——— > jung yoonoh**

**DONGyoung and jaeHUNG are online.**

DONGyoung: how u feeling

jaeHUNG: like shit :(

DONGyoung: :((((

jaeHUNG: i just dunno how to ask him out

jaeHUNG: or if he even likes me

jaeHUNG: i feel like taeyong sees us all as his kids or smth

jaeHUNG: i kinda wish he treated me a little different yk

DONGyoung: maybe ask ten??

DONGyoung: him and yong have been friends since like

DONGyoung: diapers

jaeHUNG: yeah

jaeHUNG: ig that could work

jaeHUNG: or u could b a good friend and ask ten for me in a subtle way that doesn’t give away who i am

DONGyoung: i figured

DONGyoung: one sec

**Kim Dongyoung ——— > ** **Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

**dongyoung is online.**

dongyoung: heeeeeeeeeeey ten

dongyoung: lets say

dongyoung: metaphorically

**ten is online.**

ten: jaehyun

dongyoung: bingo

ten: well

ten: sorry to burst his bubble

ten: but taeyong’s straight

dongyoung: wait what??

dongyoung: no fucking way

ten: he said he’s straight

ten: and im not gonna force him to have a sexuality crisis

ten: he’s still babie

dongyoung: he’s older than you

ten: have you met him?

dongyoung: point taken

dongyoung: well what do i tell jae then????

ten: idk???

ten: they’d look really cute together??

ten: but i also don’t think taeyong’s mentally like

ten: prepared for that

ten: u’ve seen how stressed that boy is

dongyoung: ik :(

ten: here wait

**Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul created a chat room**

**Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul has changed their nickname to ten**

**ten added Jung Jaehyun, Kim Dongyoung and Johnny Suh to the chat**

**ten named the chat lets get taeyong sum dick**

**ten changed Jung Jaehyun’s nickname to dick**

**Johnny Suh, Kim Dongyoung and dick are online**

Johhny Suh: i knew it

dick: oh my god

Kim Dongyoung: no offense but why is johnny here

ten: are you asking me to not include my boyfriend in my meddling???????

ten: plus he’s taeyong’s hyung

**ten changed Johnny Suh’s nickname to love :3**

**ten changed Kim Dongyoung’s nickname to annoying**

annoying: hey

dick: i thought i told u not to tell :((((

annoying: in my defense

annoying: he guessed

ten: i didn’t guess

ten: i KNEW

ten: ur kinda obvious jeff

dick: pls don’t call me jeff ever again

ten: i can call you whatever i want

ten: im helping you

dick: alright alright

dick: tanks :)

ten: operation get yong sum dick is a go

love :3: wait

love :3: is taeyong even gay????

ten: that is the question

ten: u kno wut u can do jeff???

dick: im listenin

ten: take taeyong out before hand

ten: u kno like

ten: man to man

annoying: that sounded so straight

dick: no no no that’s actually good

dick: i’ll take taeyong out for a bit before we meet up with everyone

ten: now all that’s left for u to do is ask him ;)

dick: oh fuck

love :3: go gettem tiger

**Jung Yoonoh ——— > Lee Taeyong**

**yoonoh is online**

yoonoh: hey yong

**taeyong is online**

taeyong: hey yoonoh

taeyong: what’s up??

yoonoh: u wanna meet up a little earlier on monday??

yoonoh: ik u hv dance and stuff after school so u wanna grab some food before we head to the cafe??

yoonoh: ik ur always hungry after dance anyways

yoonoh: my treat

taeyong: oh okay

taeyong: sounds good

taeyong: thank you :D

**Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul ———— > Lee Taeyong**

**tennie is online**

tennie: hey bitch

tennie: after dance on monday wanna come over before we head to the cafe??

**yongie is online.**

yongie: sorry tennie :(

yongie: i told yoonoh i’d meet up with him for food

yongie: u wanna come with???

tennie: ew gross i hate him no

tennie: u two have fun :)

tennie: bye :)

**tennie is offline.**

yongie: okay?

**yongie is offline.**

——————————

jaehyun’s heart felt like it was going to fucking explode. he and taeyong had chosen to get tteokbokki before heading to the cafe, tucking themselves away into the back corner of the small, locally owned restaurant by their school. the nice old lady who worked there already knew them and their group of friends, and readily brought out their order without them having to ask.

taeyong smiled up at the lady, his normally large doe eyes scrunching up as he expressed his gratitude. god jaehyun wanted to die. he was “this” close from banging his head into the fucking wall cus goddammit he was pretty much on a date with the boy he’d been pining after since freshman year. the **straight** boy he’d been pining after.

“jaehyun?” taeyong asked, jaehyun looking up from where he had been staring rather angrily into the tteokbokki. “are you okay?”

“yeah,” jaehyun tried to laugh it off, “i have a lot of studying to do since exams are coming up. dont worry about it.” taeyong only nodded, putting food onto jaehyun’s plate.

“if you want i could help you study?” taeyong offered through bite of his own food. “i did pretty well on last years exams.” jaehyun thought he was going to scream.

“o-oh,” jaehyun forced himself to take a sip of water, yelling at himself to act fucking casual goddammit. “yeah, that would be great, actually.” taeyong smiled, his cheeks slightly chubby with food and god jaehyun wanted to reach across the table and squeeze them so bad but he reminded himself that bros don’t squeeze other bro’s cheeks.

“great,” taeyong said, “can you come over on friday? mark said he was going out with jaemin, jeno and donghyuck that day so i’ll have the house to myself.”

holy shit. jaehyun was going to be alone. with taeyong. in his house.

—————————————

**lets get taeyong sum dick**

**dick is online**

**dick: aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**


	8. ten makes a promise

they sat in relative silence for a short, peaceful bit of time. jaehyun had elected to shut off his phone and shove it into his pocket after having texted the group chat, feeling his nerves still buzzing in his chest. he had, however, seen a text from dongyoung, telling him to break the Topic with a capital T before they got to the cafe. jaehyun tried to focus on his food, to little avail, every now and then stealing glances towards taeyong. the older was happily eating, blissfully unaware of jaehyun’s mental fucking breakdown.

taeyong was wearing his dance clothes, a baggy shirt and loose pants, yet he somehow didn’t look like a bum off the street and more like a cute little kid in clothes too big for him. his hair was messy and tousled, falling over his face in tufts of soft looking silver that still managed to look sleek and shiny despite taeyong having abused the absolute living shit out of his hair (with special help from ten)

how the fuck was he even supposed to break the conversation with taeyong looking like a literal angel and a half? jaehyun ran through all possible scenarios in his mind, trying to just come up with something non-threatening and easy to try and soothe his way into the not so soothing topic of taeyong’s sexuality. he reasoned that simply asking if he was gay was a no go, as was asking about the type of porn the older watched. definitely a no go. it had to be natural, but true to what dongyoung had teased him about an hour ago, jaehyun did not know how to just “act natural”.   
  


“sssssoooooo,” jaehyun immediately regretted opening his mouth, **what the FUCK are you doing?!?!?** “how are things going with ten and johnny?” **holy shit you dumb piece of fuck he’s probably so weirded out! was that the best i could do? you literally see them both every fucking day why the fuck would you need to ask about them????? god what the fuck jung jaehyun? why are you such a fucking lose-**

“they’re doing well,” taeyong answered easily, looking up from his food to smile fondly. **fuck that was cute.** “i told ten to confess last year while the both of them were still being idiots. im glad everything worked out.” jaehyun forced himself to chuckle awkwardly. **that laugh did not sound natural at all pull yourself together jung jaehyun!**

“so,” jaehyun wanted to go crawl into a hole and die, **dontaskifhehasacrush dontaskifhehasacrush dontaskifhehasacrush dontaskifhe-** “you been crushing on anyone lately?” **fucking dammit.** taeyong raised an eyebrow, shooting jaehyun a quizzical look that made him both nervous and very nervous.

“not really,” taeyong rested his chin in his palm, his lips puckering into a small pout that got jaehyun’s heart RACING. “i don’t really talk to any girls outside of the ones in the dance club.” **shit.** and there it was. jaehyun felt his heart practically shatter right then and there. he resisted the urge to pull out his phone and text the group chat that he was ready for someone to shoot him. **this is it. this is my life now. i guess this is all high school had to offer. three and a half years of pining only for him to be straight. what did i do to deserve thi-**

“how about you?” taeyong pulled him out of his sulking. jaehyun felt his cheeks heat up, his back suddenly shooting straight. “oh my god there is someone isn’t there?”

“no!” **yes!** jaehyun snapped immediately, taeyong bursting into a fit of laughter.

“who is it?” taeyong cooed, “come on, you can tell me!”

“it’s no one!” jaehyun felt his volume rising, shame and sadness and the utter shitty feeling of finding out your crush would never ever be attracted to you ever pooling in his chest. **god really does hate the gays.**

“alright, alright.” taeyong rolled his eyes, still seemingly musing on who exactly jaehyun’s mystery crush could be. jaehyun wanted to die. dings from both of the boy’s phones brought them out of their little reverie, both pulling out their phones to check.

**H E L L**

**skinny and jeffrey are online**

square: @skinny

square: @skinny

square: @skinny

square: o shit he’s here

satan: HEY TAEYONG HYUNG WHERE TF ARE YOU

satan: U TOO JEFFREY

sodium^2: we’ve been waiting for like twenty minutes

jeffrey: lol sorry, we got caught up eating

skinny: we’re coming now!!

perfect ten: take ur time :)

rabbit boy: mmhmm

has a crush on jaemin: haechan please don't break that chair

skinny: what

satan: what do you mean jeno????????

has a crush on jaemin: i can see you across the room butt fuck

china line tamer: dejun hendery yang2 stop playing the blindfold game ur gonna break ur cups and the tea is going to spill

chaos one: dw ge we have great hearing

secret chaos: they don't

china line tamer: i only trust dejun doing anything remotely hearing related please stop

china line tamer: just cus the babies have moved to the other side of the cafe while the rest of us wait for our drinks doesn't mean you can just go fucking crazy

chaos two: dwwwwww gege 

satan: kun hyung dw i'm with them

china line tamer: jesus fuck

china line tamer: taeyong :((((((((

rabbit boy: they're gonna spill their drinks-

china line tamer: taeyong pls hurry idk how long the adults r gonna b able to keep the children in check

skinny: im coming!!!!!

perfect ten: ik i said take ur time but u might actually wanna hurry

jeffrey: we're walking over now!!!

aliens exist: we're literally fine idk what ur talking abt

loselose: uhhh why are they all going into the bathroom??

loselose: together?????

  
everything's daijoubu: WHY DO I HEAR CHANTING

junguwu: don't worry about it :)

**Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul ———— > Lee Taeyong**

**yongie is online.**

yongie: we’re heading over now :)

**tennie is online**

tennie: how was it??

yongie: it was great!

yongie: i invited yoonoh over on friday to study :)

tennie:

tennie: and how do you ???? feel????about that?????????

yongie: what

tennie: answer the question.

yongie: happy ig??

yongie: we’re literally just studying

tennie: good to know

tennie: is anyone else gonna b at the house??

yongie: why?

yongie: u wanna come?? :d

tennie: lol fuck no

yongie: :(((

tennie: dw i won’t interrupt ur little study date

yongie: iss not a date

yongie: we’re just studying

tennie: lol yeah yeah

**lets get taeyong sum dick**

**ten is online.**

ten: if you don’t dick yong down this friday i swear on my left nut jung yoonoh so help me

ten: i will literally buy you lunch for the rest of the semester if u somehow manage to get some kind of action on friday.

ten: you have a week.

ten: im watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK!!!!!!!it's been like a whole ass week and a half lol i kno this chapter's kinda shitty but i really wanted to update. college board has been kicking my ass but hey that's kind of the vibe rn. anyways i have my last exam tomorrow!! anyone else taking ap macro T-T ????? hopefully i'll be back on my regular update schedule by then, and my chapters won't be as shitty :'). ik this one's kinda rushed, but i hope you enjoyed anyways <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :) i'll try and update every other day!!


End file.
